Till She Snapped
by The Silent Hero47
Summary: A recent Murder spree has been going on in Ponyville, but an eye witness reports to have seen...an Alicorn leaving the scene, could that be true?


Breaking news 17 year old Pinkamina Diane Pie was found dead this morning with at least 19 stab wounds to the chest. Authority's say that the suspect used a butcher knife from the kitchen inside the crime scene located at Sugarcube Corner in Ponyville. We will have more on this story and more ABC News at 10. _That makes ten murders now!_ Princess Luna thought to herself as she turned off the T.V. in her room, Luna got out of her bed and walked to the balcony and leaned on the railing with her front hoofs crossing over each other. She tried to get the thought of Pinkie Pie being found by Twilight this morning out of her head but no matter what she did it always found its way back into her head. _God they all must be devastated, who would do such a thing to a pony as innocent as Pinkie?_Luna pushed the thought back again for what felt like the hundredth time, she couldn't help it the fact that some pony was so twisted to kill, the picture of it just. Luna's stomach couldn't handle it she lost her dinner over the balcony and was crying at the loss that has just happen. As Luna went back into her room she wanted to do nothing but stay in there and be sad and lonely for tonight. Not only did she lose a friend, but she also lost one of the reasons Nightmare Moon was defeated. _Who's going to have the Element of Laughter now?_ Luna thought to herself before crying again for the third time tonight.

* * *

Out in the streets of Ponyville a lone Unicorn was walking back to the Library which was her home. As she walked back this mare heard a scream like someone was getting tortured. The mare ran towards the yell for plea and found an Earth pony laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around the pony. The Purple Unicorn ran over to the nearly dead pony and looked around from left to right she soon yelled out for all around to hear.

"Some Pony call the Ambulance!" The Purple Unicorn looked left and saw a tall pony flying away from the scene.

_No that can't be... I'm imaging things right!?_ The Unicorn thought to herself. Hours Passed on by before a Medical wagon pulled up to where the purple mare was sitting, holding onto the now deceased pony. The ambulance ponies took the victim and went over to the mare who was now covered in blood from the earth pony, one of them sat down next to her to calm her down and try to get some information out of her before police come.

"Are you OK?" The Medical pony asked the shocked mare who held a dying pony in her hoofs.

She took a while to answer the concerned pony. "Yes, b-but I-I couldn't. I c-couldn't save him." The mare hugged the stallion who patted her on the back comforting the scared mare.

"Hey, hey its okay now don't hold this on yourself okay?" The stallion told her.

She continued to sob into the Medic's shirt. Officer Ponies then came by briefly after the talk, one cop walked the mare over a few feet away from the scene to get information from her.

"Hi there I'm Officer Jones now can you tell me your name?" The officer asked the mare who was wiping tears away with her left forearm.

"M-my name is Twilight Sparkle, I work and live at the local library." Twilight said

"Okay Twilight, can you tell me what happened here at least what you saw?" Officer Jones asked

Twilight nodded. "Of course officer." She said losing her voice a little bit. She then told the officer what she had seen and heard before the Medical wagon arrived.

"Now did you get a good look at the suspect miss Sparkle?" The cop asked.

Twilight wished she hadn't seen the very tall pony flying away from their work. "Sadly no officer Jones, but this pony was tall and was wearing a cloak when I saw her fleeing." Twilight said. Officer Jones looked at Twilight as she said the last part.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but did you say 'she' miss?" Officer Jones asked.

"Yes officer **she** flew away from the scene." Twilight made sure the officer clearly heard that last part.

Officer Jones closed his little notebook that contained Twilight's statement, he was about to walk back to his partner when he stopped and turned back to Twilight.

"I'm sorry miss but didn't you find another dead body as well?" Jones asked.

Twilight closed her eyes and held back many tears, the sun was about to rise for morning. Twilight held back many tears but failed for a few, two to three tears fell down her cheek leaving streams on her fur."Y-yes, I found Pinkie's body yesterday." She said losing her voice. The officer said his regards and went to his partner, by now about three units were at the scene Officer Jones went to one of the other Officer Ponies and talked to him for a little bit, the other officer then walked towards Twilight and motioned her to sit in the back of a cruiser. Twilight sat in silence as the officer attached the loose straps in the front of the wagon and went to tighten them on him, the library wasn't far but they wanted to make sure that in case the suspect was watching that Twilight made it safely back home.

* * *

Celestia landed softly on her balcony that lead into her room she used her magic to let the sun rise and then took off the cloak that was hiding her cutie mark and her face. She waked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

_Oh silly me how could I make it through the day with out a good smile on my face._ Celestia thought to herself as she starred at the insane look that was looking right back at her. She slapped her self with her own hoof and put on the cheerful, calm smile that she wore every day. No one knew about her sneaking out late at night to fill the need of adrenaline and joy of killing innocent ponies who were surprised to see their murderer was the loving princess who would do anything to protect the land of Equestria. Celestia's last two kills were earth ponies, one of them being a DJ pony who was walking back from a gig in Ponyville, and the other she kinda regretted doing the other kill but enjoyed it as well Pinkie Pie was walking back from Fluttershy's cottage, Celestia flew in from Pinkie Pie's window and waited for the pink pony to walk into her doom. Celestia was thinking on who she should kill next Carrot Top, Derpy, Raindrops? The T.V. in her room interrupted her thoughts as ABC News this morning made braking news on what happened last night. The Anchor Pony was in mid sentence when the auto timer turned on.

"-ews this morning last night, another murder happened as 23 year old Jake Sealer also known as DJ XXX Poni3 was killed from multiple stab wounds to the chest. Authorities have found an eyewitness who's name will not be released until further notice, but the description of the suspect is a very tall pegasus, wearing a hooded cloak that's a dark brown color, and Female, if any pony has any information on this cereal killer please call the ABC News hot line." Celestia stood in shock as he said one part of the new report.

_An eyewitness! Fuck this could ruin every thing now, after they release the name of the eye witness I will make sure that he or she will never see the light of day again._ Celestia thought as she smiled a grim and dark smile that could give Nightmare Moon a run for her bits. She was already thinking of how to kill the eye witness while leaving a message of fear.

Later on in the day Celestia was going on about her regular royal duties while trying to find out who the eyewitness was. Later she had one of the officers that was there telling her that another death had occurred, Officer Jones was telling her the statement left by the eyewitness.

"And did you happen to get this mares name by chance?" Asked Celestia who was secretly smiling that insane smile.

"Yes your majesty her name was Twilight Sparkle the one who found Pinkiamina Dianna Pie's body yesterday." Officer Jones said with hint of sadness in his voice, he was thinking on how much pain Twilight was going through right now.

Celestia's mind was smashed to smithereens when she heard her most favorite students name was named to be the eyewitness.

"So Twilight Sparkle is the eyewitness, and did she happen to have a purple coat?" Celestia asked

"As a matter of fact she did how did you know that Princess?" Jones proclaimed.

"Because," Celestia started and motioned her guards to escort the officers out of the throne room when she continued."She's a student of mine."

Celestia had a brief brake before she continued to tend to her duties, she has already set a date for Pinkies Funeral, after all she was an element of harmony Celestia had made an offer to the cakes and the Pie's that the cost of the Funeral would be taken care of, She also had made plans to install security cameras around Canterlot and Ponyville to prevent more murders happening. But what Celestia also did was Invite Twilight, Rainbowdash, and all of the other remaining Elements of Harmony that were still alive. She sent the invitations via magic scroll and waited for the day to be over so she can think of ways to kill off her eyewitness and friends.

* * *

Twilight was in the fetal position on her bed, she was still scared and shaken about holding a dying pony in her hoofs. Twilight wanted to read to get the thought of the murder out of her head but she just ended up reading murder mysteries and that didn't help at all, should she write to Celestia and told her the things she saw? Twilight was in deep thought when the scroll magically appeared on her nightstand, She used her magic to open the scroll and read it to herself.

_Twilight Sparkle,_

_I would have no idea what you are going through right now but since I have a short break from my duties I would like to invite you here to the castle to have just a little dinner just you, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rairty, Rainbowdash and myself I have sent invitations to the other four as well. Again Twilight, my faithful student, This dinner will hopefully end all of our problems that we are hiding inside._

_With all the kindness and love within my heart._

_Celestia._

After Twilight was done reading the invitation she threw it into the garbage can and began to walk towards her shower to freshen up, her hoofs were still blood stained from earlier this morning. Her lavender aura turned the hot water switch on and began to clean herself up. When she thought she was halfway done she then remembered the deepest darkest thoughts about what happened to Pinkie yesterday. Twilight then again fell to her knees and curled into a small ball as her head was facing away from the water she began shivering in fear as more thoughts went through her mind.

_What if the same killer who killed Pinkie will get me on the train? Am I safe at nights now?_ Her thoughts went faster then a sonic rain-boom she was starting to cry again. _What about the others are they safe?_ This thought was reappearing many times, the only thought that was left behind was _What time am I supposed to be there?_

Spike walked in the room, he just finished up for covering for Twilight today at the library. He heard the shower going but the door was closed so he knew going in was not an option. But what he did see was the invitation to the party that was thrown in the trash can, He picked it up and read over the letter then looked at the bottom of the invitation. Down at the bottom of the letter Twilight skipped a part in the letter that had a P.S. note along with it.

_P.S. Make sure to be here by at least 10-10:30 at the least._

Spike looked at the clock inside the room. It was about 9:45 AM Spike figured since it was a dinner party that Twilight had enough time to freshen up and even go through a check list before she had to go to the train station. About an hour passed later when Spike was counting how many jewels he had left over to settle his dinner tonight he still heard the shower running. He then ran to the door with worry in his mind. _Twilight please don't do what I think you're doing!_ His mind was at ease when he opened the door and saw Twilight in the fetal position and was still breathing due to her sobbing. He walked over to her and lifted her up and leaned her against the wall the water from the shower head was hitting her damp hair none of it hit her face.

"Hey Twilight are you okay?" Spike asked Twilight knowing the answer to come.

Twilight sat there in silence as the water continued to soak both Spike and herself, she began crying again.

"Hey, its okay Twilight I'm pretty sure if Celestia or Luna were there they couldn't save that earth pony more then you did." Spike said to try to get her to speak.

Again Twilight was silent but she looked over at Spike through her now wet mane, her eyes were bloodshot because of the intense crying she has done today non-stop. With speed faster then lightning she hugged Spike before speaking.

"I-I-I just saw h-him laying there I-I couldn't help her j-just like...like," She paused and looked at spike with eyes watering again. "Pi-inkie!" She yelled while her voice changed into multiple pitches she had Spike in a Pinkie type bear hug. Spike just sat there and held her until she was steady to hold herself again. After what felt like hours Twilight then released her number one assistant and stood up on all four hoofs. Spike then got up and grabbed a towel before leaving Twilight to her shower but before he left Twilight called him.

"Hey Spike?" She said

"Yeah Twilight?" Spike said turning his head around.

"Thanks, thanks for everything." She said with a tone of peace.

"What are friends for?" Spike answered.

Twilight finished her shower and brushed her mane, looked at the mirror while she was brushing. She was losing a bit of her color in her coat but with the things she has seen in the past few days it was reasonable. Twilight then decided to just go as if it was a normal get together with one of her friends, She looked at the clock in her room, It was about 6:30 PM maybe she could gather up her friends before they all went to the train station to meet up with the princess. She told Spike her farewells and walked out the door, if she had knew what the princess had planned for her and her friends she would of never even thought about reading the scroll that Celestia sent her.

* * *

It was a sad and long day for Applejack, not only has sales been going down the crapper but she found out that Pinkie was murdered yesterday and it still has the effect on her. Applejack couldn't focus on anything other then Pinkie and all the good times she had with her. Applejack smiled at the happy memories that they had together with one another, since she has only sold 20 Apple pies today she decided to call it quits for today and flipped the close sign on her stall then went to tighten the straps on the front so she could walk it back to Sweet Apple Acres. Just as she started to tighten the last strap Derpy, or Ditzy she doesn't like her nickname, crash landed in front of AJ making a slight crater where she landed, Applejack sighed.

"Are you okay there Ditzy?" Applejack asked the gray who was trying to stand back up from the crash.

"Yeah I'm fine Applejack, I just don't know what went wrong." The mail mare told Applejack.

"Well what brings ya here Ditzy?" Applejack asked.

"Well actually I wanted to get some apple muffins for myself but I can't visit other people while I'm still on duty, but then I found this in my bag and decided to kill two birds with one apple" Derpy said as she pulled out a letter that was titled to Applejack.

Applejack grabbed the letter with her mouth and placed it on the side of the stall she told Ditzy to choose what muffins she wanted and sold them for half off either way they were going to be eaten or thrown Applejack thought. After Derpy left AJ opened the letter and read its contents after she read the letter she ran off throwing the letter in the back of the stall and ran back to Sweet Apple Acres. When she reached the farm she yelled for her big brother to help her get the stall off and then she rushed off again back to Ponyville, but her destination this time and for the final time was Canterlot.

* * *

"Now Angel if you don't eat your vitamins your not going to be happy like you are every day."

The white, small, and fluffy bunny was speaking in a language that only Fluttershy knew and judging by Fluttershy's reaction that statement was not meant to be heard by small Filly's. Fluttershy was yet again dealing with Angel's bad attitude, this time over taking vitamin pills that Fluttershy told him to start having every afternoon. Fluttershy was telling Angel every reason why he should take said pills, but like always Angel just didn't want to because he didn't like it. Fluttershy was almost to the point of using "The Stare" on him but was trying everything else before hand.

"Look, Angel if you don't take these vitamins then I guess I'm just going to cut your favorite dessert off." Fluttershy said thinking that she had her little pet. Angel looked at Fluttershy like she was kidding, but Fluttershy gave the look like she wasn't Angel's ears dropped down and Angel opened his mouth wide open. Fluttershy pleased with her victory put the pill on Angel's tongue, Fluttershy was walking over to a baby alligator who had no teeth.

"Oh Gummi," Fluttershy started holding the alligator and hugging it. "If only you knew how to talk in Equestrian so you could put that nasty pony who killed Pinkie to a bad place." Fluttershy said while shedding a single tear. Fluttershy didn't go out much but when she did she always ran into her pink friend who threw party's for about anything, and I mean anything. But the day Twilight found Pinkie Pie laying on the floor dead in a puddle she also saw Gummi who was just standing there like he was scared or something. Fluttershy decided to take in Gummi for as long as he needs to grow back his teeth then she was going to release him into the Everfree forest. But for now Gummi was safe with Fluttershy and she really liked having a part of Pinkie in the room, if not anything then why not her pet? Fluttershy was still hugging Gummi while she cried then there was sound of magic in the room *zefft* Fluttershy screamed and jumped high into the air when the sound of the scroll bearing the Royal crest sitting on her table, she grabbed it and opened the scroll containing the invitation to the dinner party. Fluttershy finished the scroll and looked at the clock nearest to her, the clock showed 8:45 PM.

_I guess I have enough time to visit Rarity for a bit before, wait since we are going to the same party maybe we could go together._ Fluttershy thought as she hugged Gummi goodbye and kissed Angel goodbye as well before heading out the door of her cottage.

* * *

Rarity was working on a dress in memory of Pinkie Pie, she was going to wear it to the funeral but couldn't finish it because in one day which was her normal dress due date, but she took a break away from it she was only a fourth of the way there. She walked away from the dress it was too painful to look at it especially now. Like the others Rarity too was devastated that morning when cops came to her when she was having breakfast at a local cafe, they told her the news of Pinkie Pie's death and Rarity lost it more then she had lost everything when she was in her drama queen mode, granted Pinkie did get on her nerves she thought that Pinkie had potential hell if that bastard of a pony didn't kill her Rarity would of let Pinkie Pie make a dress and then she would show it to the great designers in Canterlot when she went there for a business trip soon.

She stayed inside for the whole day so far. Rarity was a huge mess it was a good thing Sweetiebelle wasn't her to give her a massive head ache from all her noise and her Cutie Mark Crusaders stuff that her and her friends made up to find their cutie marks. Of course Rarity thought that all that "CMC" shit was too childish for her to watch, she had to watch her mouth when Sweetiebelle was around but when she was either mad or alone she would sometimes swear like a sailor. Rarity walked over to her kitchen to get some water for her to drink but she heard the mail slot on her door open and close with a letter bearing the Royal crest on the flap, Rarity ran over to the letter she knew it was from the Princess anyone else who used otherwise would be arrested for Plagiarizing the Royal Crest. Rarity read through the invitation to the dinner party that would be the death of her soon, after she finished it she put it on a nearby table and ran up to her room to freshen up and look good for the princess, the invitation didn't really clarify on the attire so she wanted to be safe and just go in a fancy dress that she made herself. After the quite long and relaxing shower she stepped out and started on her makeup. She was putting on lipstick when she heard a knock on the door she finished putting the lusty color of ruby red on her lips and opened the door only to find Fluttershy standing there. Rarity was still in the process so she ushered Fluttershy in before any pony could see her in half done makeup.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Fluttershy asked Rarity who was reaching for a pocket mirror to finish her makeup patterns.

"Oh no darling you just caught me in a bad time but your fine darling, just sit down and make yourself at home." Rarity said while she was putting on like 80 layers of mascara.

"Oh okay." Fluttershy said as she walked to a couch and sat down and prepared for at least an hour long wait for Rarity to finish her makeup.

Turns out Fluttershy was a little early by at least a half hour, once Rarity looked in her pocket mirror one last time approving of her looks she then snapped the mirror shut and threw it on her couch, Fluttershy stood up and walked next to Rarity as they left the Boutique. After Rarity locked the door on the shop she turned around and headed to the train station as Fluttershy walked next to her, the silence was killing Fluttershy and Rarity but it was Fluttershy that broke the silent bond between the two.

"So what do you think Princess Celestia will tell us?" Fluttershy asked

"I don't know, maybe she found the new holder of the Element of Laughter." Rarity said not really thinking about that subject at the time.

"Do you think maybe she found the killer and is going to show that...that," Fluttershy was stuck in a sentence, she normally didn't like swearing nor did she ever swear in her life but no possible word that was clean could define the what she thought of the killer. "that **Damned** pony who took Pinkie Pie's life" Fluttershy said before covering her mouth at the sinned word that she said.

Rarity had to admit, she would of like hearing Fluttershy swear just to hear what she sounded like. But that word came out so fast that she didn't even hear the pitch of which she used the word on. Fluttershy didn't feel like speaking after her little breakout of that word so the silence yet again took the whole trip to the train station over the other things they would of liked to say.

* * *

The sky felt great and was relaxing but Rainbowdash didn't even want to leave her napping tree today because she felt to shattered after hearing about Pinkie's death, Rainbow and Pinkie were like the dangerous duo, PB and J they went through tons together. When Pinkie found the stallion who was the "one" she found him cheating oh her with another DJ Pony who looked like Vinyl Scratch or DJ Pon 3. When Rainbow heard about that she went straight from Pinkie's place to that "son of a bitch" as Rainbow called him, and beat the living hell out of him and warned him to never mess with anyone one of her friends like that again, especially Pinkie. Sure there was some things that made people think that Pinkie and Dash were dating each other, but Pinkie didn't go that way sure Rainbow did but that's different.

Rainbow has been up in her tree all day just crying and sobbing about the death of her best friend, her mane was a complete mess but she didn't care no one would see her today. If anything Rainbow was crying about the fact that she couldn't reveal her feeling for her before it was too late. Now she will never know if the best friend will reach Fillyfriend status, all of her thoughts were cut short by a sound of shooting magic *poof* Rainbow felt something heavy fall on her stomach she looked at it, it was a scroll bearing the Royal Crest. Rainbow knew it was from the castle she decided to read it and looked at the invitation to the dinner party.

_Oh great a dinner party in memory of Pinkie Pie just what I need._ Rainbowdash thought in a sarcastic tone. She then tossed the scroll aside and jumped off the tree, she was going straight to the train station and wait for the next train to Canterlot, Flying there would take longer even at Rainboom speed.

When Rainbowdash got there she saw Twilight sitting alone at a bench it looked like she was crying. Rainbow decided to sit next to her and talk about other things that didn't involve the pink earth pony.

"Hey Twi how you doen?" Rainbow asked trying to start small talk.

"Oh, hey Rainbow." Twilight sniffed

"Whats up?" Rainbow said trying to act normal.

"Oh nothing much Dashie, I'm sure you heard about another murder this morning right?" Twilight asked looking at Rainbowdash.

"Actually, no I wasn't even at my home all day so I heard nothing about another murder." Rainbow said in consideration.

"Well earlier in the morning I found another body when I was walking home from Rarity's house the police force told Celestia about me being there and what not so later when she had a moment of her own free time, she sent us all invitations to a dinner party to look back on the many memories that we had with Pinkie, its really nice of her to do this." Twilight said

Rainbow saw the uncertainty in Twilight and decided to question it. "But that's not all is it?" She said with a little fear in her mind as to what Twilight was going to say.

"Well when I looked around to see if anyone was around I saw a very tall pegasus flying away but when I got a closer look I-" Twilight trailed off on that sentence but she didn't need to finish it for Rainbow to get the message.

_Is it even possible that the princess of the sun would even do that?_ Rainbow thought to her self. Before Twilight could say anything more they heard a southern voice that put a bit of a smile on both Twilight's and Dash's face.

"Oh hey Rainbow, hey Twi how y'all doin'?"

* * *

Rarity and Fluttershy were walking next to each other when Fluttershy wanted to try to make small talk again.

"So um Rarity how was the boutique today, got any good designs out?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity looked down at the ground before answering Fluttershy's question." No not really I've been working on the dress in Pinkie's memory." She said with a sigh.

Fluttershy felt bad, no matter what she tried it somehow always went back to Pinkie Pie. She didn't like bringing back bad thoughts. "O-oh okay." Fluttershy said with sorrow in her voice. Fluttershy really wanted to talk about something else other then Pinkie or things that involved Pinkie, no pony else knew it but after the officer ponies left her house with the tragic news of Pinkie's death Fluttershy actually killed an innocent bird who fell from its nest, it hit the grass loud enough to make a sound, but Fluttershy didn't want to help it, instead she put her front hoof over it and stomped down with all her might, the sound of many bones breaking and splitting make her upchuck. But Fluttershy told herself that she would never tell her friends that. Rarity looked at where they were going the train station was not long ahead of them before they knew it they would reach there within seconds. Rarity looked back at Fluttershy and noticed something was wrong with her.

_Maybe I should ask her whats got her so down lately other then..._ She didn't want to finish that thought.

"Umm Fluttershy, are you okay?" Rarity asked

Fluttershy didn't respond.

"Fluttershy-yy." She said with a slightly louder voice.

Still no response.

"Fluttershy!" She yelled.

Fluttershy jumped into the air but landed back down shaking a little at Rarity's explosion. "eek, Rarity you know that scares me." Fluttershy said.

"Sorry dear it just looked like something was bothering you." Rarity said.

Fluttershy looked down at the ground they were currently walking on."Well there is something bothering me but I'd-I rather not talk about it" Fluttershy said in her mouse like voice.

Rarity was thinking of a way to comfort her until they reached the station.

"Tell you what darling," Rarity started, Fluttershy looked at her."if I tell you one thing I'm not so proud of after yesterday then you could tell me what you did, does that sound fair?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy was thinking about her choice for a long time before she answered they were in front of the station. "O-okay but mind if we wait until our other friends get here?" Fluttershy said.

"Why of course darling anything to make you feel better." Rarity said with bright friendly smile following after. Fluttershy felt a tad bit calmer but she still felt uneasy maybe it was because it was nearing night time and she's afraid of the dark, or it could be the fear of what her friends will think when she tells them about her...moment of darkness. But after tonight she or Twilight or anyone else will never find out what that feeling was inside her.

* * *

Applejack has been at the station for about almost an hour after she left Sweet Apple Acres. It has been a long and tiring day for her so she decided to take a quick nap. When she awoke from her slumber she heard two voice's that sounded familiar to her she looked over to her right and saw a cyan pegasus talking with a purple unicorn.

_Good Twilight decided to come after all, I was wondering if she would ever get back to normal stats when she came._ she thought, she didn't knotice it but she was standing there for about a few minutes before she went up to them to talk to her good old friends again, well the ones that were alive that is.

"Oh hey Rainbow, hey Twi how y'all doin'?" Applejack said

Twilight looked over her shoulder and saw the orange earth pony wearing a cowfilly hat. "Oh my god Applejack," Twilight got up to hug her friend like she hasn't seen her in years. "it's so good to see you again." Twilight exclaimed.

Rainbow stood up as well and just gave AJ a 'what up' nod trying not to interrupt a good moment there. It wasn't until Applejack broke the hug that she went to Rainbowdash and gave her a hug too when Rainbow spoke. "How you doing AJ?" She asked.

"I'm still shocked at what happen and what not, but I'm okay how 'bout you Twilight, are you okay?" Applejack said

Twilight looked at Applejack and started to tear up a little, she didn't want to cry again not in front of her friends. "I'm about the same too I found another dead body today and that's why Celestia is inviting us all to the castle." Twilight said.

"How about you RD, what's been goin' on lately?" AJ asked.

"I've been in my napping tree all day so nothing really." Dashie said. The three friends sat in silence when they heard maybe two pairs of ponies walking into the waiting area of the station. The three friends looked and saw a Ivory white unicorn with a outstanding dress, with a curly purple mane, along with a yellow pegasus with pink curly hair who hid her eyes when they walked in. These two ponies were Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Twilight Sparkle my, you look like you've gotten a little pale there are you okay?" Rarity asked in complete concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just seen a lot of horrible things lately Rarity." Twilight said.

The other three ponies just sat there in silence as if they knew the unicorn fashionista had some beauty tips that she was going to give to the purple mare. But surprisingly she didn't, Rarity then looked at Fluttershy in some secret code stare that Fluttershy understood afterwords she cleared her throat and began her promise to Fluttershy.

"My friends I have to tell you something," She paused, Applejack and Rainbowdash looked at each other in some sort of 'this is going to be good' stare before returning their gaze back to Rarity. "I haven't been the same since our friends death, when I heard the news I just sat there crying for half an hour, later after I cried myself to sleep I went to a bar and decided to drink my worries away of course 15 shots of tequila later I found myself waking up in my house with the DJ and well I took advantage of her and.." Rarity paused for the information to sink in. Rarity didn't have to finish her sentence let alone her story for every one to find out what she did but Rarity had to do it, it seemed right in a way. "I found out that I am a filly fooler." She said with a partial frown on her face. Rarity then sat down next to Fluttershy who hugged her in comfort. Rainbowdash decided to tell her own secret. _If Rarity can do it, then god damn it so can I!_ She thought to herself when she began to speak.

"I also have to confess something," Rainbow looked at Rarity and Twilight, they were the only ones who knew about her little crush on Pinkie. "after Pinkie saved my life not too long ago I been having these feeling for her and, well I liked her more then just 20% cooler, I liked her like a pony feels for that special somepony." Rainbow said. Rarity looked at Dash and smiled she was proud that Rainbow finally came out, but sadly it was too soon. Applejack stood up after pounding her front hoofs on the bench she was sitting on when she wanted to confess something.

"I haven't been completely honest either," She began."after I heard that Pinkie died I was furious that I was bucking senseless things like my bed, or the wall, but last night I was still thrashing about in my room that I woke Applebloom and well I didn't see her standing there," Applejack started to cry. " I gave my own little sister a bloody nose because I bucked her in the face." Applejack said in a tone of disgust in herself, she never did like fighting nor did she ever want to see Applebloom hurt, Applejack didn't want to live in the same house after what she did to her little sister. Applejack sat back down on the bench and began to cry again, Twilight walked over to Applejack and hugged her in comfort, Applejack buried herself in Twilight's chest and almost drenched her coat in tears but then the heard the train horn and all of them got up and went on the train to their own slow and painful death. As they all stepped inside the train, Fluttershy felt annoyed that she didn't get to say her confession but she blew it off, she was going to tell them inside the train it wouldn't matter when she told them, what mattered is how.

* * *

The whole entire train was empty except for the last remaining Elements of Harmony, everypony on the train was silent it was the perfect moment for Fluttershy to admit about her little, kill. Fluttershy stood up and opened her mouth to speak about her past.

"Look I-" Fluttershy was interrupted by the train coming to a complete stop all of the ponies looked out of the train.

Outside of the train a fully grown manticore tackled the train trying to get away from a herd of buffalo chasing it from their homeland, during the process the grown manticore managed to stab the train conductor with its scorpion tail, the train conductor was killed when he was thrown off and splattered onto the dirt ground surrounding the train. After the manticore ran off the remaining ponies looked out side only to see the herd surrounding the dead pony. One of the Buffalo went up to the remaining ponies and asked for their business.

"Well you see-" Fluttershy started again, but was cut off by a brutal, grunt voice that sounded familiar.

"They mean no harm they are just possibly passing through the area, right Rainbowdash?" The chief Buffalo said.

"Hey Chief, hows it going?" Rainbow said in a soft scared voice.

Twilight decided to tell the chief their whereabouts to avoid having Celestia mad about them being late. The chief smiled and ordered two of his buddies to go to Appleloosa and get a train conductor to drive the train out to Canterlot, after his buddies left he ordered the rest of the group to help pull the front of the train back onto the tracks, Applejack had some rope handy at the moment and let them use it to haul it back up. By the time they finished the Appleloosa train conductor was ready to do his thing. The rest of the ponies waved good bye to the Buffalo herd and then was back inside the train sitting in silence again.

The suspense was killing Fluttershy, Rarity noticed this and nudged her to confess her thing to the rest of her friends. Fluttershy stood up on all fours and took a deep long sigh.

"Look guys I have something to say." She said looking down at the floor avoiding any contact to all of her friends.

"What is it Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah Fluttershy what's keep'n ya down?" Applejack said.

Fluttershy then began her story. "After the cops told me about Pinkie's death I went to my backyard to listen to the sounds of nature to calm me down, but unfortunately I heard a small thud in the grass and found a little baby bird laying there helpless and trying to learn how to fly." Applejack looked at Fluttershy wondering if this is a good story or a bad one. Fluttershy continued. "But instead of helping it I-I-I," She couldn't finish it, it was too horrid for her. Fluttershy took another deep breath to finish her story. "I raised my front hoof over it and then smashed it right onto the little guy." Fluttershy started crying and everypony went up to give her a big hug. All of them wished that if the world ended it would end like this all of them together, well almost all of them they were just one pony short of a full group hug, one crazy, party throwing, logic defining pony.

* * *

Celestia had every thing planned out for the 'dinner party' but the only thing that was missing was her guests.

_They should of been here an hour ago what happened to them?_ Celestia thought to herself as she kept the hidden dagger in her inner thigh where it couldn't be seen. She had already thought of an order to kill them off, first it was going to be Rarity, then Fluttershy , then Rainbowdash, then Applejack, and at last Twilight, her main victim. Celestia was so excited to kill her eyewitness off but felt sad about doing so, Celestia stopped in her tracks for deep thought. _Think of it this way'Tia if you kill Twilight and her little friends off then the Elements of Harmony will be pieced back together again, in whole!_ Celestia smiled at that thought, her thoughts again were cut short by the sound of the doors opening and reviling Twilight Sparkle and friends. Celestia smiled a big and warm heated smile it would be the last one that all of them would see.

"Ahh Twilight my faithful student, you're late by at least an hour what took you so long?" Celestia asked the purple unicorn.

"I'm sorry Celestia, its just that when we were passing Appleloosa a manticore tackled the train and killed the conductor, we were stuck there for a few minutes, I'm sorry we're late." Twilight added that last part to show her sincere apology.

Celestia nodded and smiled. "It's okay Twilight you have no reason to apologize now." Twilight looked at Celestia with a big smile on her face.

When everypony got gathered around the table dinner was served by the chefs reviling a large plate of food each different for each pony. _It is their last meal might as well make them enjoy it._Celestia thought as everyone ate their favorite food that the princess chose for them single handed. After a little small talk and a few jokes here and there Celestia stood up and began to announce something.

"I'm glad that all of you decided to come here tonight to enjoy my little party to remember Pinkie Pie, an Element that was so helpful for us to withstand this dark universe." A moment of silence filled the room to honor Pinkie. Celestia then looked at the surrounding ponies, Rarity was at her left, Fluttershy at her right. Celestia smiled and took advantage of this moment of vulnerability and took the dagger out of her thigh and stabbed Rarity in the throat and pulled it out. Rarity was gushing blood out of her neck, she was trying to scream but the blood blocked her vocal cords. Her eyes rolled back into her head before she fell face first in her hot soup, filling the empty bowl with blood, then Celestia went for Fluttershy who saw the whole thing and was ready to fight back but she reacted too soon, then Celestia stabbed at her eyeball Fluttershy screamed in agony and pain when Celestia pulled the dagger out and stabbed her other eye making Fluttershy completely blind. Fluttershy would be crying if she had any source to cry from, but then a third stab wound entered right through her temple and pulled it out. Rainbowdash didn't take too long to try to tackle the princess down but Celestia teleported and reteleported behind where Rainbowdash landed and stabbed her in the side of the temple. Applejack got up and bucked the table as hard as she could but failed to hit the murderous princess, Celestia then grabbed Applejack and slit her throat and watched her bleed out then let go of the orange earth pony corpse, Twilight was getting teary eyed as she looked in disbelief and horror that a goddess of the sun would do such a dark and grim thing. Celestia wiped the blade of the dagger covered in blood on her Ivory white fur.

"You see what you made me do Twilight?" Celestia said in a dark voice that Twilight never heard.

"No Celestia why, why could you do such a horrible things to the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight shouted while crying at the loss of her now dead friends.

"Because Twilight," Celestia stabbed Twilight right in the lung making her breath in blood. "I've had just about enough of this whole Royal family shit business to take care of, you see I never did care if Nightmare moon took over Equestria, I mean hell if I could go back in time I would gladly let her, but now I found a new way to settle my little problems." Celestia let Twilight fall and hit the floor of the dinning room, she then stabbed Twilight for each letter she sent her about her little 'friendship report' in total it was about 357 stab wounds to the chest. Celestia then got up and looked at what she had just done.

_Oh my god, what did I just do?_ Celestia thought to herself. She didn't even know why she had to kill it just felt, fun somehow Celestia was now wanted for the death of about 13 ponies and she didn't want to live up to her execution. So she did what all of us would do, she kissed every forehead of the dead Elements of Harmony in the room, she kissed Twilight's last, then put the blade up to her throat. She whispered her final goodbye's to her sister who was just about to wake up from her slumber.

"Goodbye, Luna, goodbye, Equestria." She then put presser on the blade in her neck then sliced it open falling on the ground helplessly bleeding to death laying to Twilight's back hoof's to her face.


End file.
